Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Percy. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand. :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :Ice cream in cones, :Candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee. :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside. :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Bertram * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * Thomas' Train * James and the Express * Thomas and the Guard * Trouble in the Shed * Whistles and Sneezes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Four Little Engines * Home at Last * Thomas and Stepney * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Bye George! * Toby's Discovery * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel going through the village harbour. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - A deleted scene of Percy turning counterclockwise on the turntable. * All at Sea - A deleted scene of Percy's whistle. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy on a bridge. * Four Little Engines - An extended shot of Skarloey arriving at the Skarloey station. * Thomas and the Rumours - A deleted shot of Thomas puffing past the Windmill. * Toby's Discovery: # A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta. # A deleted scene of Toby after rolling his eyes. # An extended shot of Toby puffing through the countryside. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Happy Holidays. * In Japan, this song is called" Let's go to sea". Goofs * At Kirk Ronan, Percy's train has an unneeded brakevan. Gallery File:Percy'sSeasideTriptitlecard.png|Title card File:Baa!38.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain34.png File:SpecialAttraction7.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.PNG File:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Toby and Henrietta at the castle File:JamesandtheExpress21.png File:Percy'sSeasideTrip1.jpg File:Thomas'Train35.jpg File:Percy'sSeasideTrip2.jpg File:ABetterViewforGordon18.png File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:Percy'sSeasideTrip3.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png File:Toby'sDiscovery21.png File:GordonandtheGremlin63.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.JPG File:ThomasandtheGuard14.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman25.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman26.png File:Thomasintrouble44.png File:JamesandtheExpress24.png File:JamesandtheExpress37.PNG File:Percy'sPromise15.jpg File:SpecialAttraction4.png File:ThomasandStepney20.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:Toby'sDiscovery15.png File:AScarfforPercy17.png File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:HomeatLast44.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday44.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene2.png File:AllatSea15.png File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday31.png File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery48.png File:Skarloey.png File:GordonandtheGremlin81.png File:GordonandtheGremlins9.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain35.png Music Video File:Percy's Seaside Trip - Music Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 songs